Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 July 2014
09:43 HAI 09:44 asjidaiodjsoiajdoiadjiuofhsujndokdndfknvfdgdjigheoirgheroigjdfgdg 09:45 HELLO 09:45 Oh, dead 09:45 lolhi 09:47 So, what now? 09:47 idk 09:48 Well, might as well play Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga or Mario Party Advance 09:48 I'm getting kind of lazy for Pokemon 09:53 issa 10:15 Hai 10:15 hi 10:16 Hullo reap peep 10:16 I watched Ghostbusters for the 14th time yesterday 10:18 k 10:19 Watched "How to eat Marshmallow men"or the 16th time 10:19 Screw you 10:20 This is my concept art lol. http://31.media.tumblr.com/d2e1257d07b1c5d8fd884375386de1c1/tumblr_mzoecg252h1s7seuvo1_500.jpg 10:22 who loved DA P2 not me 10:24 Hi guys... For some reason everyones telling me dark ages P2 is out today 10:24 I dont have it 10:24 :( 10:25 Me either 10:26 where do you live MSP? 10:26 UK 10:26 ME TOO 10:26 Test 10:26 maybe its only released in amarica or something 10:26 I DID IT 10:26 I KILLED THE SHROOB QUEEN 10:26 Shroob queen???? 10:27 SAY I IF YOU HAVE DARK AGES P2 10:27 Mario and Luigi: Partners in time 10:27 oh yeah shroob 10:27 anyway 10:27 SAY I IF YOU HAVE DARK AGES P2 10:27 if only they game something to the uk first... 10:28 Reap 10:28 Cereal 10:28 j 10:29 Endless Zone is Arthur's Challenge 10:29 Whats your name on CP so I can friend you? 10:29 Benjamin8145 10:29 Ater Day 10, the map is now a Castle themed 10:29 After* 10:29 Dark Ag'es only has 20 levels 10:29 Ages* 10:29 You just pinged some one 10:30 Hai guys, I got a brand new fabulous picture :3 10:30 Or you put After in red text 10:30 Is DA Part 2 out yet? 10:30 Not for the UK 10:30 yeah I watched E3 DEmo 10:30 BUT WHY 10:30 WHY 10:30 WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:30 >:< 10:30 >:( 10:30 >:( 10:30 > 10:30 >:( 10:30 >:( 10:31 >:( 10:31 >:( 10:31 >:( 10:31 10:31 i am so mad 10:31 Reap, have you heard of penguin lodge? 10:31 who agrees that it should be in UK now? 10:31 Reap, I never knew you played CP ._. 10:31 Penguin Lodge? 10:31 :O 10:31 :O 10:31 TODAY IS THURSDAY 10:31 THINK! 10:31 But I can't 10:31 School day :( 10:31 Weird.. I actually play CP too xD 10:31 Penguin lodge has loads of cheats on there 10:32 It has money makers that work 10:32 and igloo adders 10:32 item adders 10:32 I've tested it before 10:32 THATS SO EVIL 10:32 I'm gonna play CP 10:32 Are you guys talking about the !ai commands? 10:32 I CAN'T BELIEVE IT 10:32 and it all works. 10:32 IM SO MAD 10:32 RIGHT NOW 10:33 I FEEL LIKE I COULD JUST HURT EVERYONE LAUGHING AT HOW THE PEOPLE IN UK HAVE TO WAIT 10:33 I COULD SERIOUSLY HURT 10:33 meh... its just an update 10:33 Plus, I emptied meh mailbox from Club Peguin's agent and tour guide salary spam 10:33 A VERY FUN UPDATE 10:33 If there was an article called PvZ: Get Off My Lawn! ._. 10:34 kkk 10:35 Stupid internet speed 10:35 test 10:35 Reap I friended you. 10:37 hi 10:38 Hi 10:38 Hello 10:38 k lets get on reapin 10:39 Gah... Smart must be SmartBroken again 10:40 char 10:40 PM 10:41 tesut 10:41 test what 10:42 test 10:43 test 10:43 im gonna 10:43 keel all ppl 10:43 in this worl including me 10:43 :P 10:43 10:43 *Goes to different world* 10:44 Catch me if you *****8 can 10:44 *goes to deffrent Galaxy* 10:44 Lol see my comment here: 10:44 User blog:Tallnut55/Plants vs Zombies sixth world predictions 10:45 actually i meant all unvierses 2014 07 24